Opening/Thomas and Percy find the TV
This is how the opening goes in Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure!. film opens on Ryan and Matau walking with Thomas and Percy Ryan F-Freeman: and sighs Smell the fresh air. Thomas: It's so nice, Ryan. Percy: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight did like me when I became a Prime and a prince. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. How did you become a Prime and a prince? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll tell you all about it, Matau. the cyborg tells him, Thomas and Percy fall through the ground Matau T. Monkey: Huh? Thomas! Percy! Follow them, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Matau. But you can do it you're smaller. Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master Ryan. Right away, Master Ryan. I'll be right back. jumps in after Thomas and Percy Thomas: Ow! Percy: That hurt. Matau T. Monkey: Look out below! lands on Thomas Thomas: Ow! Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Thomas. At least I land on something soft. and Percy pick themselves up Matau T. Monkey: something Look! Percy: What is this, Matau? Thomas: It's a television, Percy. Matau T. Monkey: I'll look at it. Where did it come from? checks the TV to find out what it's made from Thomas: So, where did it come from, Matau? Percy: Did the Dazzlings loss this? Matau T. Monkey: No they didn't loss this. This TV might be made from the United States. But it is broken and needs to be fixed. Thomas: You are so smart like Tony Stark is, Matau. We should take the TV with us. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Thomas. Maybe I can make some upgrades to it. take the TV to Ryan to show him Ryan F-Freeman: What's this you three found, Matau? shows Ryan a broken TV Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That is broken. It's made from USA. We can fix this at the Steamworks.his and a portal opens up Matau, Thomas and Percy set into the portal and arrive at the Steamworks Victor: Hello, my friends. Sci-Ryan: Is that a TV, Ryan? nods Thomas (EG): It looks broken. Thomas: That's because it is, EG me. Sci-Ryan: Maybe Matau and I can fix it. Matau T. Monkey: Good idea, Sci-Ryan. Maybe we'll get this upgraded. Ratchet: That is good, Matau. Then it'll work again. Pinkie Pie: I know this. That's... oh, what's it called again? Sonata Dusk: TV? Thomas: Its called that for short. It's 'television'. Sonata Dusk: Oh right. and Sci-Ryan gets to work fixing the TV and Matau ridged the TV with some upgrades Matau T. Monkey: Upgrade complete. Emily: Now, to turn on the TV. I can't wait to see what's going on all over the world. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Adagio. We'll turn on the TV on the count of three. One, two, three. turns it on and a show called PJ Masks comes on Aria Blaze: Who are those, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Shush, Aria. nods PJ Masks theme song starts playing and Ryan move their head to the music Catboy: Catboy~ Owlette: Owlette~ Gekko: Gekko~ The PJ Masks: Let's go~ Choir: Who goes into the night~ So, they can save the day~ Who are these heroes~ To show you the way~ PJ Masks and Choir: PJ Masks~ We're the PJ Masks~ PJ Masks~ We're the PJ Masks~ Catboy: Cuz, bedtime~ Owlette: The right time~ Gekko: To fight crime~ I can't think of a rhyme~ PJ Masks and Choir: PJ Masks~ We're the PJ Masks~ PJ Masks~ We're the PJ Masks~ PJ MASKS!~ gives Adagio a piece of paper Adagio Dazzle: What's this for? Ryan F-Freeman: I wrote a title of this, Adagio. looks at the film title: "Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure!" and gives Ryan a thumbs up the screen Catboy: We have to save someone from Night Ninja. Owlette: On it, Catboy. Gekko: I'll help. save the child and then Night Ninja shows up Night Ninja: Well, well, well. If it isn't the PJ Masks. Catboy: Night Ninja. Night Ninja: Catboy. It's been a long time. Catboy: What is it you're planning this time? Night Ninja: Well, Catboy, I am planning to take the city and it's residents to it's knees. By using my invention and the Ninjalinoes. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope he fails. nods then sees that the episode has ended with a cliffhanger, the PJ Masks are about to stop Night Ninja but the credits come up Matau T. Monkey: It happens what? What happens next!? Thomas: Oh, no! Sci-Ryan: Those writers of the show did this. Now we'll never know what happens. James: We have to stop Night Ninja from beating the PJ Masks! Percy: James is right! looks at Adagio. Points to Thomas, Percy and James and makes noises like a Cuckoo Thomas: Is a bird here? Sci-Ryan: No, Thomas. I'm showing Adagio that you're crazy about the show. Percy: And why do you think we're crazy? Sci-Ryan: You thinking the show is real, Percy. Ryan F-Freeman: Good recovery, Sci-Ryan. But still, Night Ninja's up to no good. Sonata Dusk: Wait. How come Ryan thinks it's real? Aria Blaze: Let him dream, Sonata. Let him dream. Thomas: Gather the others immediately, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, OpThomas Prime. Thomas: We just need to get something. Come on, Percy and James. Matua T. Monkey: What's the plan, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: We need to get everyone for a quest, Matau. nods. Later, the gang gathers outside Tidmouth sheds Sci-Twi: I hope it's something, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Me too, Twilight. Thomas: Attention, my friends. We have a emergency. Night Ninja is up to something and we need to stop him. But, Percy, James and I need to go get something for it. Wait here for a minuet. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.Timothy Did you see a bad clone of you, Tim? shakes his head Percy and James come out wearing costume similar to that of the PJ Masks Brian the Crocodile: What are those? Thomas: Our costumes. I'm Captain Cat. James: I'm Owlbert. Percy: And I'm Chameleon. Cody Fairbrother: Awesome! out Twilight's crown I hope you three like this.Twilight's crown on his head magic from Twilight's crown starts to fill Cody as he floats up in the air and transforms into a she-demon version of himself Thomas: Wow! Cody. You look good! Twilight Sparkle: Are you ok, Cody? Ryan F-Freeman: What just happened? looks at Cody and screams Cody Fairbrother: What's wrong, Ryan? at himself Oh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. I guess you can fly like Owlette does. looks at his wings Cody Fairbrother: You're right, Ryan. We need some help getting something to build a boat.his magic on Mordecai and Rigby Rigby: Like what, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: To get some stuff to build a boat, Rigby. Mordecai: Yeah-yah! We're transforming. and Rigby transform into creatures that Snips and Snails turned into Mordecai: Wow! My wings are back! Rigby: This is gonna be so cool! Thomas How are we going to find the PJ Masks, Thomas? Thomas: Well, Rigby. You remember how to find things to build a boat and some tools. Rigby: Ok, Thomas. Mordecai and Rigby fly off to fetch some things to build a boat with Timothy: Wow. Your brother sure can fly, Ryan. nods Crash Bandicoot: Maybe we should get some outfits like you, Thomas. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity. You got some outfits? Rarity: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I got the perfect thing for you, Fluttershy. uses his magic to turn Fluttershy into Flutterbat Fluttershy: What happened to my fangs? Matau T. Monkey: Fangs? Fluttershy: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: They must've grown when you first saw..Fluttershy a apple this. Fluttershy: Thanks. But I'm not hungry. Crash Bandicoot: It's ok, Fluttershy. I got a load of those in Ryan's bag. Fluttershy: I wonder if we have some costumes like the PJ Masks have, Crash. puts on his Owlette outfit Crash Bandicoot: Wow! I look like Owlette but as a bandicoot. puts on his Catboy outfit Matau T. Monkey: Oh my gosh! That's awesome, Master Ryan. I'll put some superhero costumes on the Dazzlings. Watch this! moves quickly and when the dust clears Matau is in his Gekko outfit and the Dazzlings are in their Siren Sisters outfits Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! You and Matau look so cool, Adagio. nods Sonata Dusk: I look pretty. Matau T. Monkey: That's a nice look for you, Sonata. looks at her outfit Aria Blaze: That's so cool! Thanks, Matau.Matau Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Aria likes you, Matau. Mordecai and Rigby return with the stuff Thomas needs to build a boat Thomas: Great job. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Cody. Did Mordecai and Rigby get the hang at flying? nods Thomas: Come on. Ryan F-Freeman: Your girlfriend will be so happy for you, Cody. gives Ryan a thumbs up everyone is getting to work building a boat Thomas: How's progress going? gives a thumbs up while Matau is about to drill a plank of wood Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Thomas. I hope I am doing my best.a hole in the plank but gets stuck Huh? That's not right.the drill on and Matau starts spinning in circles until he lets go sending him flying SONATA!! James: gasps Super Owl Wings. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! That's happened to Gromit when he and Wallace are building a rocket.James I'll help you, James!his siren projection from his pendant catches Matau Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, James. Did you hear me shout Sonata's name? nods as Ryan's siren projection brings them back on the ground jumps down Matau T. Monkey: Nice job, Master Ryan. You do know how to control it. Sonata Dusk: Did you say my name, Matau? I'm surprise to see James fly like a owl. nods James: I think that's one of Owlette's abilities, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh yeah. What you said what Matau meant to say. That's what Matau meant.. to say. James: It's okay, Sonata. Matau T. Monkey: Guess I know that Master Ryan is the Dazzlings' second leader and what I have said if I'm the best. blushes and Ryan squees like Fluttershy Thomas: There. Finished. Sonata Dusk: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome! paints letters on the boat saying: The S.S Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot: That's a nice name for a ship. Thomas: We're all set. PJ Masks, we're on our way... The rest of the gang: Into the night to save the day! Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Let's see what we need on the list: Food? Matau T. Monkey:out a fridge full of food Check. looks at the list and ticks the box Crash Bandicoot: Suitcases? Ryan F-Freeman: I got mine.out a black suit case with a stripe and Ryan's cutie mark Love you, stripy bag. Twilight Sparkle: Mine too, Crash. others' bags are carried by Discord Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan